Lips of an Angel
by WaveRider 53
Summary: Lily and James after school, they were together but broke up once school ended, but then James gets a call... Read more to find out [One shot] rated 't' cuz I’m paranoid...song fic


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I getting tiered of writing this disclaimer too, who ever reads them anyways**

** :Review, please: **

James is sitting in the living room of his small flat, he and Sirius share. Sirius is out for the night and James invited his girl friend, Samantha, over, but the phone rang.

**Honey why you calling me so late **

James answered the phone to find lily was on the other line

"Hello?" James answered the phone

"James, we need to talk." Lily said on the other line**  
It's kinda hard to talk right now **

_Samantha called from the next room over "James who's on the phone?"_

_Lily let out a small cry_**  
Honey why you crying is everything okay **

James called to Samantha "I have to take this call, ill be there in a few"

"Ok lily what's the matter, are you ok?"

**I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud**

"I don't know James," lily cried "it been a month since schools out and I miss you, I miss us"**  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you**

"I miss you too lily, but I thought you wanted to split up, try new people" James said sadly

**I guess we never really moved on **

"I know…, James but, I don't think I meant what I said and James…"**  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name   
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I,  
never wanna say goodbye**

"Lily, I didn't want to split up, but now I'm with Samantha" almost at once James cursed himself**  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

"I'm trying so hard to be faithful, to herbut you keep coming back into my head" James finaly said what he's been thinking for days**  
With the lips of an angel  
**

**  
It's funny that you're calling me tonight **

"James, I know, I've been talking with Sirius, your doing really good" lily choked

_Lily let out another cry_

"I don't think I can live with out you. I'm even having dream about you" lily said forgetting that James was still on the phone**  
And yes I dreamt of you too **

"Oh lily," James was relived "I'm trying to faithful ,but I dreamt of you too, but what out your boyfriend, Eric, does he know you called?" James was worried, lily was not in the best relationship and theses late night talks they have are not helping.**  
And does he know you're talking to me will it start a fight **

"No does Samantha know your talking to me?" lily sighed, **  
No, I don't think she has a clue **

"No, I think she thinks its one of the guys," James felt bad, he really was trying to be faithful

"I know , but part of me want him to find out"

James was silent making lily scared that she said to much

**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
**"James?, do you think we might ever go out again?"

"I don't know" James was scared to answer this question

"James, I don't want to be faithful any more" lily finally said what she wanted to say weeks ago when she first called James

**Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I,  
never wanna say goodbye **

"I think..," jame though for moment**  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful **

"I've been trying to be faithful with the wrong girl" James said finally realizing where his heart was**  
With the lips of an angel  
"**I don't under stand" it was late at night and lily still had silent tears coming out of her eyes

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet**

"Lily I love you and as bad as it sounds, Samantha's the one who made me realize it" it felt like a whieght was lifted off his shoulder once he said that**  
Coming from the lips of an angel **

Lily stopped crying, "I love you too James"**  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel **

"_James!" Samantha called," how long are you going to be?"_**  
(let it die, I never wanna say goodbye)**

Hearing Samantha lily gritted her teeth before saying, "Go give her this night, you've made her wait this long"**  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful **

"I don't want to give her this night, because when I see her, all I see is you" he was going to stay faithful with the girl he knew he wanted to be with**  
With the lips of an angel  
"**lily why did you call?" James asked, not fully understanding why every night lily calls him**  
Honey why you calling me so late**

"I had to make sure you didn't forget me"

"I could never forget you, even if I wanted to, not with your lips of an angel"


End file.
